Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. The extent of the proliferation of such devices is readily apparent in view of the common practice of carrying multiple cellular phones (e.g., one for work and one for home) and the widespread adoption of tablet computers with wireless connection options. Improvements to the wireless communication capabilities of such devices will continue to enhance the communication capabilities of these devices.